Hawk
by Oddery
Summary: One fateful day on their quest, Kagome reveals a side of herself Sesshomaru has never seen in a human woman before. She also reveals her panties. Rated for citrus. Much more to come!


_I decided to edit this after reading it recently and thinking it would be a good chapter story. Other people that have read this particular story of mine have said that in the past as well._

_I re-wrote it in hopes it would get more readers, and to re-introduce myself to . I'm looking to come back here, and I hope you all enjoy!_

**(?)&(?)**

**DISCLAIMER**: Inuyasha own I don't.

Kagome was struggling with her backpack - yet again. Even though she'd quit her studies, it was somehow just as big (if not bigger).

But she knew it was because Inuyasha and Shippo realized she had more room in her pack for _their_ things. She did love them both so much, but her mother's enthusiasm for their well-being on their journey was starting to get in the way of her family's finances. She huffed as she struggled to push the pack over the edge of the well, while still trying to maintain her balance on the ladder.

"Need some help?" A voice chuckled above Kagome's head. She looked up to suddenly find the hideous yellow bag gone, and her dog-eared friend peering over the lip of the well with a very amused look on his face.

She glared, "Yes, _please_."

He laughed and helped her out, setting her down gently. She felt him staring at her as she dusted herself off.

"What are you wearing?" He asked.

Kagome looked down at her state of dress: a pair of dark blue jeans and a crimson turtleneck sweater. She decided to abandon the skimpy green school uniform, seeing as she was no longer going to school.

_And_ the fact that nearly everyone she knew in the Feudal Era had seen her underwear.

**(?)&(?)**

_They'd been travelling a long way when they started to cross through a large canyon; their path was one of many that led to its center. This was how they came across Kouga and Sesshomaru, both coming from separate paths to the canyon. The battle started seconds after the groups became aware of one another._

_What appeared to be a massive rock was actually a turtle demon. It rose from the canyon floor with a loud screech and towered over them all. Its immense size and power caused the ground to rumble beneath them. Inuyasha commanded Kagome and Shippo to get back. Miroku, Sango, and Kouga readied themselves, while Sesshomaru just smirked at the demon._

_And then everything was a blur. Kouga went for its legs, trying to throw it off balance. Inuyasha immediately tried slicing the shell in two with the Wind Scar, causing scratches in his shell but nothing more._

_Sesshomaru simply walked beneath the demon, strolling towards its head with that same smirk. When he reached the demon's head, he jumped high above him. Kagome saw the flash of his poison claws. It was then Kagome noticed he replaced his other arm in the time she'd last seen him. Sesshomaru's grin became a deadly sneer as the whips dug deeply into the creature's eyes, thoroughly blinding him. Landing, Sesshomaru drew his blade. Kagome quickly positioned an arrow, aiming confidently as she stepped toward the demon. _

_Sesshomaru watched her, his sword beginning to glow with demonic energy. She nodded at him. He released it, Dragon Strike ripping through his flesh and shell. Kagome fired her arrow. The holy light in combination with the demonic energy was a powerful blow. His shell shattered completely in a spectacular explosion, causing a violent tremor and a great gust of wind. Incidentally, this also caused the skimpy skirt of Kagome's uniform to rise and reveal her deep magenta panties._

_While not a favorite pair of Kagome's (they were simple, and a little too tight), they proved to be the best kind to wear during their journeys as their simplicity suited her needs better. But that didn't make it any less embarrassing. In fact, Kagome thought it might have been a lot less embarrassing if she'd been wearing a sexier pair of panties. At least she would have looked good._

_Normally when explosions happened, Kagome was good about keeping her skirt down. But today, she'd been firing an arrow. Her hands hadn't been able to protect herself from that in time._

_Not that the guys involved seemed to mind. Miroku was very excited by the sight, earning a sound smack from Sango when she realized he was staring. Inuyasha turned red, but didn't seem to mind staring for a long while before looking away. Kouga had a similar reaction, only he never looked away._

_But Sesshomaru's reaction was the most puzzling. He was smiling at her. A genuine, un-deadly smile. Their eyes met and Kagome felt something. She wasn't sure what it was, but her breath hitched and all she wanted was to come closer._

_During this whole incident, Kagome became more and more aware of the fact there were a lot of people staring at her, and of the fact the wind seemed to blow for a cruel amount of time._

_By the time the wind stopped and the dust settled, the damage had been done. Kagome looked to the group and patted her skirt, sighing. "Alright then," she said. "That's done. Let's go."_

_When she turned back to the canyon, Sesshomaru had disappeared and Kouga was strolling towards them with a smirk on his face. Inuyasha cut him off arguing with him about the demon._

_For once, she was grateful for the fighting._

**(?)&(?)**

Inuyasha continued to stare, "Why are you wearing these _jeans_?"

Kagome gave him a look, "Because, Inuyasha, it's getting colder and I wanted to be comfortable. Besides I quit school, so it's not really appropriate for me to wear that uniform anyway."

Inuyasha still stared suspiciously, "You've never worn those before when it was getting close to winter…"

Kagome gave him a crooked smile, "Why are you so upset about my outfit?" The look on his face was priceless.

"I'm not! It's just new, that's all!" He quickly changed the subject, "Come on, we still have a few hours of daylight. We can probably get pretty far if we hurry."

Kagome nodded and slung her backpack over her shoulders, laughing and agreeing.

**(?)&(?)**

Sesshomaru stared at Jaken and Rin as they sat by the fire. The demon lord's mind was plagued by thoughts of the human woman with his half-brother. His interest had been piqued when her arrow helped disintegrate that turtle demon. Her bravery and the deadliness in her eyes bewitched him. There was something that had passed between them, he was sure of it. He could hear her heart pound inside her chest. And her scent – _Oh! _That wonderful, delicious scent…

This was driving him mad. He didn't know how to feel about this; he couldn't get her out of his mind. Clearly, this was significant somehow; but it couldn't be for the reason he thought. Then he realized she must feel the same. She could not see him in any light. No, he thought, she definitely wouldn't. He was a shadow to her. Something dark and unknown.

He thought of her becoming old and tired; probably with a quiet, decent man. He thought of her having three children and dying shortly after her husband, buried in some dry, unforgiving soil for years and years until she was dust. His heart wrenched painfully at the idea. Angry, because this human deserved so much more out of life for what she'd given up for it. Sadness, because she was human and would never get as much as he got out of life.

Unless… she were to be with him.

**(?)&(?)**

Kagome sighed softly as she waded into the warm water. It had been a long day of traveling and the group finally decided to rest. Kagome wanted to bathe alone this evening, needing to think. Sango didn't seem to mind.

Kagome thought again of Sesshomaru. She thought of the look on his face when her skirt had flown up. She wondered what could have possibly been going through his mind. She also wondered if he would come to her. He'd left without a word after the battle, but she knew there was something drawing them together. He would come to her again, she thought. If not, they would certainly cross paths again.

Looking up at the moon and stars, Kagome sighed. Romance was the last thing on her mind these days. Inuyasha still wandered off to see Kikyou if she came near, and eventually it was clear to Kagome he couldn't let her go if she still existed here. Their relationship had changed somewhat after Kaguya, but they never said a thing about it since.

But what she felt with Sesshomaru that day was nothing like what she felt for Inuyasha. With him it was a great respect for his strength and awe at his supernatural abilities. But with Sesshomaru it was something else entirely. It was a connection she felt with him so deeply in that one single look. A connection so powerful, felt even across a vast canyon.

She sank down into the warmth, going under. She swam to the center, emerging gracefully beneath the moonlight. She stood again, the water glistening off her skin. The cold air made her nipples harden, and she brought her hands to her breasts. Biting her lip, she gently pinched one of the pink buds between her fingers. She murmured softly, the desire to feel warm hands on her body suddenly taking over her.

Sesshomaru wasn't far off from her. He stayed in the shadows of the trees, awing at the pseudo-Celestial goddess before him. Much to his disappointment, she did _not_ begin to pleasure herself. She now sat on a rock with a towel covering her, sorting through a pile of garments on the ground. Yet he still couldn't look away.

He chose this moment to make his appearance. When she saw him she yanked the towel to her neck and trembled. She never screamed, she didn't glare at him. She simply covered herself. He grinned. Placing his arms on either side of her, he had her trapped beneath him.

"Hello, Kagome," he murmured, his face inches from hers. His sweet breath warmed her skin.

She trembled again, "Hello, Sesshomaru."

His lips found her neck, and he delighted in her soft gasp of pleasure. "Mmm," he murmured, "you smell quite lovely."

Kagome, while excited by this treatment, was having some trouble finding a comfortable place on the rock. The armor was sticking her painfully and the fur of the boa was getting in her eyes, distracting her from the sensation of his tongue on her skin.

"Er, Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned shyly.

"Hn?"

"Your armor is hurting me. A-And your boa thingy is in my face," she stammered.

"Of course," he muttered, giving her neck one last taste before he rose. He stripped to his silk robe, staring lustfully at Kagome. She breathed slowly, feeling herself grow hotter as she stared at him. Smirking once more, he pinned her again.

Kagome cleared her throat, snapping out of her haziness somewhat, "You like how I smell?"

"Hn," he said, descending on her neck again, "sweet and juicy." His tongue warmed her skin, "I want to taste every part of you."

She pushed him gently, her hand on his chest. She tried to look for any sign of a spell in his eyes, "Are you feeling well?"

"I assure you, Kagome, I am quite well."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Kissing your neck. You didn't seem to mind."

"I-I know. I guess I should say what are _we_ doing?"

"I was hoping you would let me inside you."

Kagome's eyebrows raised, her face flushing deeply. "I see," she said, clearing her throat once more. "D-Despite my enjoyment—"

"Hn," he murmured with a smile, "enjoyment is rather understating it, wouldn't you say?" He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, "Your scent is so… _hot_."

"V-Very true, but as I was saying, I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"If you give me a few moments, I'm sure you could be," he said.

"Oh, I don't doubt that," she said nervously. "But I've-I've never been with a man. And you and I aren't… We aren't, Sesshomaru."

He nodded, "I understand." Then he looked at her seriously, "Although a woman capable of delivering a final blow to a demon a hundred times her size would certainly be willing to pursue her curiosities. Don't you agree?"

She thought about that, "This is very curious."

"Indeed."

"So how would we go about this?"

"If I'm not to be inside you tonight, I would approach this single meeting with chaste behavior."

"Pursuing me while I was bathing is chaste?"

"No, before I thought I might be inside you tonight. That was not chaste behavior."

"It's also not chaste to refer to the act as 'being inside me.' That's pretty graphic," she stated.

"How would you prefer the act referred to?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. "I see no other way of describing it." After a moment, he added, "Unless you would like to call it simply, 'the act.'"

"Where I come from, it's called making love. Or, for others who are more casual about the subject, it's called sex."

"_Sex_," he said, trying the word out on his lips. He narrowed his eyes. "It has such a mysterious sound to it. I like this word."

Kagome laughed, "Lots of men do." Her eyes lowered thoughtfully as her hand dipped into his robe. She spread her palm against his skin, feeling its warmth, "How are we going to do this, Sesshomaru? Inuyasha would be furious, and I'm not even sure how the rest of the group would react."

"We will be secret, and we will find a way," he said simply. In a shocking display of affection, Sesshomaru cupped her cheek. "But it is not for them to decide, Kagome. Only yours, only mine, only ours." With that, his lips found hers.

It was hungry and urgent, something Kagome didn't expect. She could feel him tremble as he enveloped her in his arms. She met him with the same earnestness, pulling him close. The hand on her cheek moved behind to cup the back of her head. His skin was hot and smooth in her hands. He dipped his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her.

She melted, sighing with pleasure as his body pressed against her. She felt his cock pushing into her thigh and, feeling bold, took hold of his thick length through his silky hakama.

He moaned out loud, breaking their kiss. She stroked him through the silk, feeling his vast length. "What happened to chaste?" he asked after watching her for a moment, genuinely surprised.

"I wanted to bend the rules slightly," Kagome said, smiling.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, "Mm, if I cannot refer to sex as being inside you, you may not use the word _bend_ when holding my cock." When her grip became tighter, he said, "Further, if you do not stop this madness, I cannot guarantee that you will remain a maiden tonight."

She gave him one last stroke before letting him go, "My apologies, milord. I'm just a curious girl." Her lips touched his once more, and then she slid out from beneath him. He stared after her, completely charmed.

He let Kagome dress, turning his back to give her privacy. She tapped him on the shoulder when she was dressed, clad in a blue nightshirt. She'd tied her wet hair up in a bun.

"I'd like something to remember you by, until our next meeting," he said.

"What did you have in mind, exactly?"

He smirked and sped over to her pack, rummaging through it. He assumed this was where she kept that strange article of clothing, seeing as her other clothes came from this pack. A flash of bright pink passed his hand and grinned devilishly when he had them. "Ah," he said, straightening and holding them up, "these will do quite nicely."

Kagome's eyes widened, "My panties? Why?"

"They're a symbol of our intimacy, I suppose."

"We weren't intimate," she said grinning.

"But we will be," he said as he stepped close.

"And, don't forget, the rest of the guys in the group have seen that particular pair of panties, Sesshomaru," Kagome said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said, leaning in for a kiss, "I'll disregard that part."

"Okay," Kagome said, meeting him halfway on her toes. His lips touched hers briefly and then he sped away; leaving Kagome amused, confused, and warm.

"I can't believe I just gave my panties to Sesshomaru," she sighed as she gathered her things, once again making her giant yellow backpack a heavy deathtrap.

She smiled, _'This can work.'_

**(?)&(?)**

_Please review! I hope you like the new version!_


End file.
